


Are you okay?

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Prompt: Season3B AU; Hook never went to find Emma, Emma and Henry still live in New York. Regina crosses the Storybrooke town line to go find Emma and her son after coming back from The Enchanted Forest, she loses her memories and ends up with a cursed identity. Months Later - Emma who had a tough day at work, goes to the new Bar that opened up called Roni's, where she meets the owner. Asked by anon via tumblr





	Are you okay?

“New in the city!” “Directly from Seattle!” The signs weren’t what made Emma stop but she stared at them from the longest of times, neck and back protesting and pleading for her to take a sit.

It had been a long day, one of those in where she almost wished she would just be able to teleport herself and don’t worry about the long walk between her work and the apartment. Autumn had begun to settle in and she shivered, eyes still trained on the sings, unseeing them as a breeze played with her hair, ruffling it. They hadn’t been the culprits for her to halt but the headache she had suddenly felt -like a pull coming from some part at the back of her scalp- had and as she breathed in and out as evenly as possible she tried her best to read the words again and again, the lettering grounding her.

The headaches had begun a few years ago, in a fuzzy past in where Henry had begun to abandon his younger years. They sometimes came when she was walking with him, ice cream cone on hand as he explained to her some new story he wanted to tweak and rewrite. Some other times, however, they came with her in the job, the whiff of a scent enough to make her almost want to double over herself and thrown up, a distant shadow of something curling on the back of that pulsing throb. No doctor could explain what those were so she had become accustomed to them, expecting the pain and trying to remain as calm as possible as the worst part of the pain came and passed.

It had, however, been a few weeks since she had last had one and as she tightened her jaw she mentally cursed the migraine, turning her hands into fists while pressing her tongue against her upper teeth, the movement masking somewhat the need to bite down as strong as possible.

“You’re going to freeze! Don’t overthink, what can I get you?” The feminine voice broke through the haze that covered Emma’s mind, enough for the blonde to blink and work her jaw enough to part her lips, already trying to say how she, truly, didn’t need a drink. Her words, however, were lost as soon as she focused on the brunette woman that was staring at her from the doorjamb of the bar, one brow raised in slight amusement. Amusement that turned into a frown as Emma’s pale face came into view, until now half shadowed with her tresses. “Come here, sit down. Are you okay?”

Suddenly a flutter of movement, the brunette ushered Emma inside the bar, one in where only a few people were in, all of them looking at their drinks and seemingly lost on them as they played with the glass of their bottles.  Emma let the brunette push her to a stool, her headache easing up the second she sat; breathing turning from labored to relaxed as the woman gave her a reassuring smile, one that made Emma feel strange, almost as if she had seen something like that in another time.

“Better?” The brunette asked, touching her chin for the briefest of moments before turning towards the wooden counter of the bar. “I’m sorry to have pushed you but you seemed seconds away from passing away. Want some water?”

Emma opened her mouth but nothing came from it, a weak nod substituting her voice. She felt completely flabbergasted, as if something had just dropped into her lap, something she truly didn’t know what it was. Could it be the woman? She shook her head; the brunette didn’t hold any resemblance with her usual cases and yet there was something around her, in the way she moved, sure of herself, with quick, precise movements, that made something inside of her stop and stare, unable to do anything else. Almost as if she had seen her before.

“I’m Roni” The brunette presented herself while giving her a glass full of water. Emma’s gaze fell to the liquid as she straightened her posture, dizziness slowly leaving her. “Owner of the bar. I hope I didn’t scare you earlier. I…”

“No, I…” Emma blinked, surprised of her own voice; lower than usual and shaky, her tone shaped a slanted smile that didn’t hold for very long under Roni’s stare. “ _She is beautiful.”_ “I’m Emma. Long day I guess. I felt slightly off so thank you for helping.”

Roni narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, her curls swaying as she moved, a glint of something, a spark, lighting her pupils as she smiled graciously. Something that made Emma’s gut twist and flutter, a warning clawing her insides that only grew stronger as she realized that Roni was also staring at her.

“I’m sorry.” Roni, again, smiled warmly, her voice raising from the murmur that seemed to fill the place, not too loud but enough to reverberate in the half-empty bottles that painted splotches of color behind the counter. “It’s… Have we met before?”

Emma’s first instinct was to nod, a movement her brain fought as she found herself muttering a “no” that visibly deflated the other woman. There was something there, Emma said to herself, something she had also thought about; a sort of longing, of recognizement.

“I have never been to Seattle.” She finished lamely. “So I don’t think we have.”

Roni shrugged at that, approaching her with her smirk returning to her features as she did. “I was only there for a few years. I prefer New York to be honest.”

That made Emma laugh, surprised of the easiness in where Roni seemed to be able to interact with her and made her feel in return. Always on guard, Emma rarely felt comfortable with one unique exception. Exception, she now realized, that could be wondering where she was by now.

“I should be going.” She hurriedly said, leaving the glass on the counter and straightening on the stool. Slightly taller than Roni, she hovered awkwardly over her, the closeness making her gasp. “I’ll…”

“Come again if you want.” Roni’s eyes glimmered mischievously and Emma only could nod at them. “Not fainting though.”

“Not fainting.” Nodding, the blonde walked towards the door, a smile on her face. “I will try.”

She turned and left. That night she dreamed dreams that she forgot about the second she dreamed them. And yet, some of them remained the second she opened her eyes.


End file.
